Recently, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has proposed modifications of the existing rules governing Unlicensed-National Information Infrastructure (U-NII) to allow shared access for U-NII devices on some sub-bands of the 5 GHz frequency band. Wi-Fi devices operating according to a standard from an IEEE 802.11 wireless standards family may expand their operating bands to take advantage of these expansion bands. However, Wi-Fi devices may need to coexist with governmental or other types of incumbent devices that may have precedence in the expansion bands.